Ases y jokers
by Dani H. Danvers
Summary: Drabbles de 100 palabras exactas sobre mis personajes favoritos de este universo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ases y jokers

Sarah

Una historia

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Teclea frenética delante del ordenador. No sabe si le publicarán la historia, las historias sobre jokers no siempre se publican, pero tiene que intentarlo. Es una buena historia, una historia interesante y verdadera. Sarah sabe que si esa historia se publicara podría hacer mucho bien, con ella se podrían visibilizar los problemas que los jokers sufren. Eso es lo que más le gusta de esa historia, que con ella puede ayudar a la gente. Al fin y al cabo para eso se hizo periodista, para contar la verdad y contribuir con su pequeño granito de arena a mejorar el mundo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tenía muchas ganas de escribir sobre este fandom, así que he decidido hacer varios drabbles de 100 palabras exactas con mis personajes favoritos. Esta no es una escena concreta de los libros, pero Sarah menciona en algún momento que escribió artículos sobre jokers, así que lo que está escribiendo es eso.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ases y jokers

Chico Dinosaurio

Su cosa favorita

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Todos los niños sueñan con convertirse en sus cosas favoritas: cantantes, soldados, presidentes, o, en su caso, dinosaurios. Claro que cuando los niños crecen pueden llegar a ser cantantes, soldados o presidentes, mientras que nunca llegan a ser dinosaurios.

Su caso es diferente, una rareza dentro de la rareza del wild card. A él no le importa. No quiere saber el por qué de su mutación ni estudiar las probabilidades de que sucediera. Lo único que le importa es que puede convertirse en su cosa favorita y además, que gracias a eso también puede ser algo más: ser un superhéroe.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ases y Jokers

El enviado

Su maldición

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Se sienta discretamente en el lugar que le han reservado. Es el lugar de los familiares, no de las celebridades. Su hija es ahora la celebridad. Se alegra, por que ella lo sea y porque él ya no. Lejos quedan los días en que soñó con cambiar el mundo. Lejos queda su inmadurez de entonces. Ahora es consciente de lo que significa su poder. Hace mucho lo creyó una bendición, pero ahora sabe que es una maldición. Ahora sabe que él no es nddie para modelar las opiniones de los demás y sería realmente feliz si pudiera dejar de hacerlo.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ases y jokers

Mod Man

Sentir

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Todo el mundo se gira hacia él cuando entra en el restaurante. Un maitre lo acompaña hasta su mesa y enseguida se encuentra enfrascado en una conversación.

Se respira un ambiente festivo. Todo el mundo está contento. La gente alza sus copas para brindar y come y bebe en cantidad. Él también lo hace. Bebe generosamente y come en abundancia. Habla y se ríe con los demás.

Está contento, pero no puede evitar preguntarse cómo sería sentir todo aquello de verdad, mediante impulsos nerviosos en lugar de a través de descargas eléctricas, con un corazón en lugar de un circuito.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ases y jokers

La Tortuga

La ha perdido

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La mujer a la que ama se casa hoy. Lo ha invitado a la boda y prometió que iría, pero no es capaz. En lugar de eso busca un bar. No bebe amenudo, pero ese día siente que lo necesita.

Se repite a sí mismo lo que tantas veces se ha dicho: que hizo lo correcto, que dejarla era lo mejor para los dos. No funciona. Sabe que es verdad, de haber seguido juntos todo hubiera terminado mal para los dos, sobre todo para ella, pero eso no hace que duela menos. Da igual el por qué, la ha perdido.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tommy La Tortuga es mi segundo personaje favorito, el primero es Jay. No estoy de acuerdo con muchas de sus decisiones, pero empatizo mucho con él y entiendo por qué las toma. Le tengo mucho cariño y sus tramas eran de mis favoritas.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ases y jokers

Digger

Peligro

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

De todas las situaciones que ha vivido en su vida, pedirle a una niña que lo encoja y lo guarde dentro de un juguete es la más rara.

Ella se muestra entusiasmada. Siempre ha querido tener un granjero en miniatura. Digger no está muy seguro de lo que está haciendo, menos cuando ve la sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de la pequeña Jessica, pero no le queda otra opción.

Así que se deja encoger y se resguarda en el bolsillo del uniforme escolar de Jess. Al fin y al cabo, una chiquilla es menos peligrosa que el senador Artman, espera.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ases y jokers

Jay

Éxito

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El policía que tiene delante mira a Jay como si se tratara de un gusano especialmente repugnante. Jay le dedica una de sus mejores sonrisas. No escucha lo que le dice. Seguramente sea una estupidez sobre que se ha metido donde no lo llaman o algo absurdo, como por ejemplo que está detenido.

A él nadie puede detenerlo. El incompetente que le está enseñando su placa debería saberlo. No es la primera vez que se cruzan y Jay sabe que no será la última. Se apunta con los dedos y aparece en su casa. Sonríe. Ha tenido éxito, como siempre.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hacía mucho que no actualizaba este fic, pero he vuelto y además con uno de mis personajes favoritos.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ashes y jokers

Bagabond

Leal

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Se ha puesto ropa elegante y Cordelia le ha recogido el pelo. No es su estilo y no se siente del todo cómoda, pero sabe que no puede presentarse en los juzgados de otra forma.

Tampoco es que la haga sentirse cómoda ir al juzgado, pero Rosemary la necesita. Su amiga ha estado ahí para ella desde el principio. Así que ahora que es Rosemary quien la necesita a ella, Bagabond no piensa fallarle. Puede que ella no sea la persona más educada o agradable del mundo, pero hay algo que es por encima de todo: leal a sus amigos.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ashes y jokers

Des

El viaje

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Se sienta en el avión con una sonrisa. Nunca había volado antes, menos en un avión tan lujoso, pero no es eso lo que llena de alegría a Des.

Lo que lo hace feliz es el viaje que está a punto de comenzar. Cuando se infectó con el virus pensó que su vida había terminado, pero años después ahí está, demostrando que tiene muchas experiencias por vivir y sobre todo, que puede ayudar a otros como él.

Eso es lo que más contento le pone, que ese viaje puede servir para cambiar algo, para mejorar la vida de su gente.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ashes y jokers

Jane

Heroína

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Nunca quiso ser una superheroína, ni tener poderes, ni vivir aventuras, ni nada de eso. Jane solo quería llevar una vida tranquila. No obstante, el virus apareció. Tuvo suerte. Al fin y al cabo, la mayoría de infectados murieron. Ella sobrevivió y adquirió un superpoder: controlar el agua.

Hubiera sido el sueño de otras personas, pero no de la dulce Jane. Sin embargo, no puede cambiar lo que le sucedió y tampoco va a esconderse para que nadie descubra sus poderes. Nunca quiso ser una heroína, pero si sus amigos la necesitan, está más que dispuesta a convertirse en una.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ashes y jokers

Jube la Morsa

Su verdadera casa

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En un primer momento Jube fue enviado a la Tierra para investigar. Le agradó la misión porque estaba deseoso de aventuras, pero no pensó nunca que acabaría deseando quedarse allí.

El plan era simple: unos años recogiendo información en Jokertown. Después podría volver. Solo que ahora Jube no quiere volver.

Se ha encariñado con ese lugar y sobre todo con su gente. Ha hecho amigos, muy buenos amigos, y ahora la idea de dejarlos atrás lo hace tener ganas de llorar.

Sí, su misión ha terminado y podría volver a casa, pero no quiere. Ya está en su verdadera casa.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ashes y jokers

Blaise

Una mezcla desconcertante

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Blaise no sabe qué pensar de su padre. A veces se comporta como el más cariñoso y consentidor. Le dice que es especial y lo llena de regalos. Otras veces se vuelve estricto. Le dice que no use sus poderes, los que lo hacen especial, y lo regaña severamente.

Blaise cree que su padre no se decide por cuál es la mejor forma de educarlo, que no sabe si hacer que lo quiera, como los padres terrícolas, o que lo tema, como los de su planeta.

Resulta una mezcla desconcertante, pero Blaise quiere a su padre, aunque lo tema también.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ashes y jokers

Chrysalis

Espejos

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

De niña lo tuvo todo: joyas, vestidos, caballos, muñecas. Todo lo que pedía se lo daban. Era la niñita mimada de sus padres, la niña adorada de todos sus conocidos. Le gustaba que la miraran y que la admiraran, que le prestaran atención.

Entonces llegó el virus y todo terminó. La encerraron donde nadie pudiera verla, lejos de sus joyas, sus vestidos, sus caballos y sus muñecas. La dejaron fuera de la vista de todos hasta que logró escapar.

Por eso su local está lleno de espejos, porque quisieron esconderla, y a Chrysalis siempre le ha gustado que la vean.


End file.
